1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voice/data transmission, and more particularly to a method for providing voice/data transmission over cable networks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As cable operators switch the existing analog cable systems over to two-way capable digital systems additional types of content can be carried. Other benefits include an increased number of available channels and improved video quality. The two-way capable digital systems have been implemented with proprietary or DOCSIS (Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification) cable modems. The need for the delivery of voice services to the home over the digital cable system has been established.
For both the video service and the high-speed data service, the end device has been inside the home, e.g., digital cable set top box or digital cable modem. However, for voice services, it is more traditional to have the digital termination device outside the home. This is the usual practice of the phone companies, which use a Network Interface Device “NID” on the side of a home or other building. One difficulty with the NID outside of the home is integrating a wireless capability because of the low transmit power of the available wireless bands.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of providing voice/data transmission over cable networks.